Mother
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Eine Kindheitserinnerung von Draco, die ihn selbst Jahre später noch bis hinein in seine Träume verfolgt. - Abgeschlossen! -


Und die 3. Kurzgeschichte von mir. (langsam wird's peinlich -.-°)  
  
Diese Story ist nach diesem Teil beendet. Nur ein kleines Geschreibsel aus Langeweile.  
  
Also erwartet nicht zu viel.  
  
Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mother  
  
~~~  
  
Schwarze Wolken ziehen über den dunklen Himmel. Langsam verschwindet der silberne Sichelmond hinter den unheimlichen Schatten. Es fängt an zu regnen. Die dicken Tropfen prasseln gegen die Fenster und ein starker Wind rüttelt an den Fensterläden. Der Donner grollt und kurz darauf zucken die ersten Blitze aus der schwarzen Wolkendecke hervor. Die Blätter der riesigen Bäume rascheln laut und der Wind heult laut. Zitternd umklammert er seine Stoffmaus fester und rutscht weiter unter die warme Bettdecke. Nur ein großes, graues Augenpaar lugt unter dieser hervor und sieht ängstlich aus dem Fenster. Alles ist schwarz, die Dunkelheit der Nacht kriecht langsam in sein Zimmer. Unheimliche Schatten tanzen an den Wänden und der kleine Junge krallt seine Fingernägel in sein Stofftier. Seine Augen sind starr vor Schreck und er wimmert leise. Ein lauter Donnerknall lässt ihn zusammenfahren und er kneift ängstlich die Augen zusammen. Er will ihn nicht mehr hören, will diese grellen Blitze nicht mehr sehen. Das Fenster springt auf und ein kalter Windzug fährt in das Kinderzimmer. Ein kalter Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken und er richtet sich kerzengerade in seinem Bett auf. Der Regen dringt in sein Zimmer ein und durchnässt den feinen Teppichboden. Die schwarzen Vorhänge erscheinen ihm wie dunkle Dämonen, die ihre Klauen nach ihn ausstrecken. Verstört schlüpft er aus dem Bett. Er läuft zu seiner Zimmertür und drückt hilfesuchend die Klinke hinunter. Mit einem lauten Knall fällt diese zurück ins Schloss und er steht einsam und verlassen in dem langen Gang. Einige Fackeln leuchten an den Wänden und werfen ein unheilvolles Licht auf ihn. Der Junge schluckt leicht und geht mit zitternden Schritten zu dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Leise öffnet er die Tür einen Spalt und ein dumpfes Licht fällt ihm entgegen. Er sieht seine Mutter, welche aufgebracht im Zimmer auf und ab läuft. Sein Vater sitzt schweigend auf der Bettkante und beobachtet ihr Treiben.  
  
"Wie konntest du mir nur so etwas antun, Lucius?" fährt sie ihn wütend an. Ihre Augen blitzen auf vor Zorn und sie wirft ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Der blonde Mann seufzt leise auf und erhebt sich langsam.  
  
"Du solltest nicht so laut schreien meine Liebe. Das schickt sich nicht, zumal könntest du den Junge aufwecken." Gibt er neutral zurück und begibt sich zum Fenster. Das Gewitter scheint sich langsam zurückzuziehen. Die dichte Wolkendecke reißt an einigen Stellen bereits auf und offenbart den mit Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel.  
  
"Schon wieder. Da hast du es. Dieses Kind macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich keine Kinder wollte. Nun siehst du ja, was dabei herausgekommen ist. Dieser ungehorsame Bengel bringt mich noch um den verstand." Klagt sie ihn an und wirft erzürnt ihre Kleiderpuppe um.  
  
"Narcissa bitte. Es ist nun einmal passiert. Und Draco gibt sich immerhin alle Mühe es dir recht zu machen." Versucht er sie zu beruhigen. Allerdings lösen seine Worte eher das Gegenteil bei der blondhaarigen Frau aus. Wutendbrand geht sie zu ihm hinüber und baut sich drohen vor ihm auf.  
  
"Gibt sich Mühe? Jetzt hör mir mal zu mein Lieber. Die letzten 5 Jahre habe ich versucht dem Jungen Manieren beizubringen. Aber dieses Kind ist so ungehorsam. Es stützt beim Essen seinen Arm auf dem Tisch ab, bei den ganzen Empfängen muss ich mich für ihn schämen. Das eine Mal habe ich ihn sogar dabei erwischt, wie er draußen im Garten mit seinen guten Sachen auf dem schmutzigen Boden gesessen hat und eine Schnecke in der Hand gehabt hat. Lucius dieses Kind ist verdorben. Da kann man einfach nichts mehr machen. Ich wünschte nur, dass du mich damals hättest abtreiben lassen." Beendet sie ihren Vortrag und bricht in Tränen aus.  
  
"Ich komme mit diesem Kind nicht zurecht. Ich will ihn nicht haben. Wieso verstehst du mich nicht und zwingst mich trotzdem die sorgevolle Mutter zu spielen?" fragt sie ihn vorwurfsvoll und blickt ihn mit glasige Augen an. Der blonde Mann sieht sie einige Zeit schweigend an, bis er sich zu ihr begibt und ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legt.  
  
Draco steht mit roten Augen vor der Tür. Sein Hemdkragen ist bereits durchnässt von den vielen Tränen, die immer noch in großen Rinnsalen von seinen Wangen perln. Er schnieft leise und wischt sich mit seinem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Sein Herz tut weh und er möchte nur noch zurück in sein Zimmer. Er läuft den dunklen Gang entlang und hört noch von Weitem einige Worte seines Vaters. Verstört reißt er seine Zimmertür auf und ein kalter Windzug schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht stolpert er zum Fenster und wirft es mit letzter Kraft zu. Wimmert krabbelt er zurück in sein Bett und greift nach seiner Maus. Selbsttröstend nimmt er sie in den Arm und rückt sie fest an sich.  
  
"Mama hat mich nicht mehr lieb ..." flüstert er dieser leise ins Ohr und schließt die Augen. Die Kälte der Nacht kriecht in seinen Körper und er rollt sich wie eine Raupe in der großen Decke ein. Er schließt langsam seinen nunmehr brennenden Augen und weint sich leise in den Schlaf. Von draußen dringt das matte Licht des Sichelmondes in sein Zimmer und hüllt ihn ein, wie ein trostspendender Mantel.  
  
~~~  
  
Vorsichtig öffnet er die Augen. Das grelle Licht lässt ihn kurz blinzeln, bevor er seine Umgebung wahr nimmt. Draco richtet sich stöhnend in seinem Bett auf und massiert sich die Schläfen. /Schon wieder dieser verdammte Traum. Verfluchtes Weibstück./ denkt er genervt und schlüpft aus seinem Bett. Er streckt sich kurz und geht hinüber zu seinem kleinen Fenster. Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am Himmel und Wassertropfen perln von den Bäumen.  
  
/Wieso habe ich nur immer diesen verdammtem Traum wenn es gewittert?/ Draco kräuselt säuerlich die Stirn und schnappt sich seine Sachen. Übelst gelaunt stapft er ins Badezimmer. Er hat noch gute 2 Stunden bevor das erste Unterrichtsfach beginnt und er stöhnt jetzt schon innerlich bei dem Gedanken auf. /Scheiß Tag./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das wars auch schon.  
  
Und habt ihr es überlebt? O.o  
  
So, wer sich hierzu äußern will, der tue sich keinen Zwang an. Kommis jeder Zeit gerne gesehen. ^^  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


End file.
